Drabble my iPod II: AniaAchele25
by nayaftdemi
Summary: Varios drabbles musicales sobre las porristas Santana&Brittany. *Brittana*


_Hola gente! Como dije, ahora subo estos drabbles Brittana. Espero que os gusten._

_PD. Podeis sugerirme alguna pareja para que haga más drabbles o algo así. xD_

**Disclaimer:** Glee pertenece a Fox y Ryan Murphy.

* * *

What's my name? – Rihanna ft. Drake

_What's my name? What's my name?_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body__  
__Knows how to make me want it__  
__Boy you stay up on it__  
__you got that something that keeps me so off balance__  
__Baby you're a challenge, let's explore your talent._

Una latina se abría paso por un bar, con música dance del momento, había muchísima gente, quienes bailaban al son de la música o directamente sólo estaban ahí para sobarse con la gente. Ella lo sabía, había usado esa táctica con algún que otro chico. Iba hacía la barra a pedirse algo para beber, de fondo sonaba el último rompe pistas de la cantante Rihanna, en esta canción cantaba junto al rapero Drake, como consecuencia habían conseguido este pelotazo titulado "What's my name?", a Santana le gustaba la canción, y la tarareaba mientras el camarero le servía su copa. Echando un vistazo por los bailarines vió a una impresionante rubia que se movia como una profesional en la pista de baile, además de que perfectamente podría haber sido modelo. Aquella desconocida cautivó a la latina como nunca nadie lo había echo antes. Así que cuando vió que la chica se acercaba a la barra, su corazón se desbocó.

La rubia había sentido una mirada sobre ella, y pensó que sería algún baboso salido que querría una noche de sexo con ella, -siempre era lo mismo-, pero no, esta vez se topó con una latina muy sexy, que se veía genial con esos jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero. Decidió ir a la barra a pedirse algo y con algo de suerte conseguir el número de aquella chica.

Santana la observó posicionarse cerca de ella y pedirse un "Ron con Coca-Cola", y la vió girarse y mirarla, y para sorpresa de la latina le sonrió.

-Oye, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? –Le preguntó la rubia-

-En realidad es la primera vez que vengo a este club –respondió la latina.

-Vaya… ¿y has visto algo que te haya llamado la atención? –Inquirió desinteresadamente Brittany-

-Sí, creo que volveré alguna vez más –sonrió coquetamente la morena-

La rubia sacó un papel de su bolso, lo apoyo en la barra y escribió:

_653986781_

_Llámame, soy Brittany. (;_

La latina sonrió al leerlo, y le prometió a la rubia frente a ella hacerlo, y que ahora podían ir conociéndose mejor tomando algo.  
_-You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out-_

_

* * *

_

I want to hold your hand – Glee Cast

_When I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love.  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. _

Britt se encontraba en la cama muy débil, no podía moverse. Su frente ardía, así como su madre le había puesto un paño helado para intentar bajar su temperatura. El médico había diagnosticado que tenía la gripe, pero que en unos días mejoraría. Santana en cuanto se enteró fue a verla enseguida, y allí estaban ahora. B en la cama tapada con un montón de mantas y San en una silla al lado de la cabecera de la cama. S le había traído un pequeño peluche con forma de pato, al que B quiso llamar Sr. Duckie, el peluche reposaba ahora al lado de Britt. Santana también le había dicho que mejoraría, y que ella estaría allí para verla cuando eso sucediera.

_-I want to hold your hand-_

_

* * *

_

Me muero – La Quinta Estación

_Me muero por besarte,_

_Dormirme en tu boca_

_Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca..._

_Me muero por besarte_

_Dormirme en tu boca_

_Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca..._

El mundo se equivoca, todo el mundo dice que sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo sexo es anti-natural y que Dios te castigará por ello. Yo no creo eso. Creo que es bonito amar a una persona, aunque esa persona sea de tu mismo sexo. Yo estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga, Santana López. Ella es genial, y siempre ha estado ahí para mi, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, ella es como mi ángel de la guardia o algo así.

Yo quiero besarla a todas horas, ahora mismo la extraño mucho, pero no puedo tenerla pegada a mí las 24 horas del día, aunque eso sería genial.

Esta misma tarde estábamos las dos dando de comer a los patos en el lago del parque, cuando uno de los patos sin querer me ha picado en la mano, y San como la gran novia que es me ha curado el picotazo y después me ha besado para que la herida sanase según ella. Yo me he limitado a sonreír. Entonces un hombre mayor nos ha dicho que éramos una aberración de la naturaleza y que Dios nos castigaría por nuestras acciones. Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante y S sólo me dijo que, no importaba lo que ese hombre dijera, sólo nosotras sabíamos lo que sentíamos.

-San, ¿está mal que nosotras dos estemos juntas? –pregunté alicaída-

-No, B. –me respondió San-

-Pero ese hombre ha dicho que iríamos al infierno –seguí yo-

-Tranquila cariño, tú iras al cielo, te lo prometo, eres tan dulce y encantadora que es imposible que vayas al infierno. –Me sonrió con dulzura-

-¿Y tú San? ¿Vendrás al cielo conmigo? ¡Porque si tú no vienes conmigo yo no quiero ir al cielo! –me alteré yo-

-Shhh –me calló con un beso- yo estaré siempre a tu lado, Britt.

_-Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides, que soy yo quien te ama.-_

_

* * *

_

Keeps Gettin' Better – Christina Aguilera

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my own tricks  
but it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
out to save the world  
and it keeps getting better._

Santana andaba por los pasillos del McKinley con su sexy uniforme de Cheerio, caminando con la cabeza bien alta, ella era mucho mejor que la mayoría de aquellos "losers". Se movía con sus caderas en un ligero vaivén que provocaba estragos entre los chicos del instituto, y eso a ella le encantaba. Tenía el poder sobre los demás, y eso era jodidamente genial. Los demás solían tildarla de perra o villana, o las dos juntas. A S le daba lo mismo lo que pensasen esos perdedores. Total, ellos nunca llegarían a ser tan importantes como ella. A Santana todos le daban igual, a excepción de Brittany, su mejor amiga. B era lo opuesto a ella, se llevaba genial con los demás, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos de un profundo azul y un cabello rubio como el oro.

Ella era simplemente perfecta –igual que Santana por supuesto- por eso, San la quería tanto. Britt no la juzgaba como si fuera una perra o una villana, B estaba por encima de eso. La rubia era simplemente la mejor.

Por eso, era la única persona que Santana quería a su lado, y por eso, ellas dos estaban juntas.

_-__See the vixen in me becomes the angel for you-_

_

* * *

_

I kissed a girl – Katy Perry

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
it felt so wrong  
it felt so right._

Mi primer beso –que contara- fue cuando tenía trece años, y no fue "normal", quiero decir, no fue con un chico como es el caso de todas las chicas que conozco. Os lo contaré:

"_Estaba lloviendo aquel día, diluviaba más bien, yo estaba sentada en un banco de un porche a cubierto de la lluvia, junto a mi estaba mi mejor amiga, Brittany. Ella era opuesta a mi, tenía ascendencia holandesa, yo latina, ella tenía los ojos muy azules, yo marrones, ella tenía el pelo rubio, yo negro, ella era muy dulce, yo era más borde… Éramos como la noche y el día, quizá por eso éramos tan amigas._

_Ambas habíamos ido al parque a pasar la tarde, cuando la tormenta nos sorprendió, así que ahora estábamos esperando a que nuestras madres vinieran a recogernos. _

_Britt estaba tarareando y bailoteando por alrededor mio, yo me limitaba a observarla desde el banco. B me preguntó de repente:_

_-Oye S, ¿alguna vez has bailado bajo la lluvia? _

_-No. –respondí tranquilamente-_

_-Tiene que ser genial, ven, vamos a bailar bajo la lluvia –sonrió ilusionada-_

_-No B, nos mojaremos y nos resfriaremos –le dije yo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su actitud infantil-_

_-Pero Saaaaan! –protestó-_

_-No –respondí tajante-_

_Britt se acercó a mí y me puso su mejor carita de pena, a la cual yo no pude resistirme y le dije que bailaríamos un poco, lo justo para no resfriarnos. Ella me abrazó ilusionada._

_Las dos corrimos bajo la lluvia y empezamos a saltar y movernos las dos a la vez. El agua salpicaba desde los charcos o simplemente caía sobre nuestras cabezas y cuerpos desprotegidos, yo solo notaba la fría humedad del agua sobre la ropa y sobre mi piel, y el reconfortante calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia junto a mí._

_Ahora bailábamos pegadas para mantener el calor corporal, yo tenía mis brazos en las caderas de B y ella sus brazos en mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello, estábamos semi-abrazadas._

_En ese momento me sentí atraída por Britt, no sé porqué, así que sin pensármelo la besé en los labios, quería saber que se sentía al besar a alguien, ella no se apartó._

_El beso fue dulce, calmado, disfrutando de los labios de la otra. Cuando se separaron, no hablaron del tema, para ellas fue un beso de amigas. Nunca se lo comentaron a nadie._

En la actualidad, después de haber besado a muchos chicos, ella sabía que lo que de verdad le gustaban eran los besos de chica, los de Brittany para ser exactos. Eran adictivos y muchísimo más dulces.

-_ I kissed a girl and I liked it-_

_

* * *

_

Underneath your clothes - Shakira

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cuz  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

Dicen que si eres una buena persona te pasan cosas buenas, yo debo serlo porque tengo a Santana a mi lado. Ella y yo estamos juntas, pero lo llevamos en secreto, porque la gente de aquí no se toma bien estas cosas, pero sobretodo es por nuestras familias. Yo confío plenamente en San aunque en el instituto todos piensen que es una perra, ella no suele mostrar sus expresiones o sentimientos al mundo. Pero conmigo hace la excepción, ella es lo opuesto a su figura de chica sexy y dura, ella es sexy también pero es más dulce.

Sí, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga, Santana López.

Y ahí estoy yo, con la mujer a la que elegí, amándonos en secreto, diciéndonos nuestros sentimientos en nuestros momentos de intimidad… esa es mi felicidad ahora, y espero que sea para siempre.

Quiero una casa con Santana, un perro con Santana, una boda con Santana, un pato con Santana, hijos con Santana, lo quiero todo con ella. Es mi meta ahora.

-_Underneath your clothes there's an endless story-_

_

* * *

_

_Dejen un review, gracias! ^^_


End file.
